


Dimesional Crossings Season 2 Espoide 5 Part 1 and 2

by dragon117



Category: Disney - Fandom, My Little Pony, My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - Fandom, Sly Cooper - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom, WB, anime - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon117/pseuds/dragon117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triek Son V came to test Charles allies powers and see if they are strong and get Charles to fight him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimesional Crossings Season 2 Espoide 5 Part 1 and 2

Dimenotinal Crossings Season 2. Espoide 5 Part 1. 

The Son of Treik V

In Triek HQ, Underground, Manhattan, Equestria 

Triek: HOW DID WE LOSSE? WE HAD CELESTIA WERE WE WANT AND CHARLES INTERFERES INCLUDING HIS SNOT NOSE BRATS FRIENDS! 

Aria: They had that Rainbow Power with them too and Sunset Shimmers. 

Sombra: Great we need a new plan 

Eclipse: Darala how will Dark Void be Ready?

Darala: If HAMSTERVILLE MOVE FASTER. Then he will be ready.

Hamsterville: I am moving fast I can.

Voice: I see that you that didn’t get the job done Dad. 

Sombra: WHO SAY THAT? 

Triek: SON? IS that you?

Then V came out as a human version of him self while smiles and wearing Dark Sunglasses too. 

V: Yea it me dad and I See the hero’s give you guys a hard time. 

Triek: If we haven’t get the job done if Charles haven’t save Celestia! 

V: How strong is Charles?

Sombra: Charles is stronger than others even his Anti Side Chris more Powerful too. 

V: Let me get this Dad and I will send Charles a big message by attacking his friends. So who he care the most that close to him. 

Aria: It Erin she is strong, Wing is Same level as Charles and also I heard two of there friends Shelby and Joe is coming too. If you attack Erin then they will come to help. 

V: Well more to get Charles come after me. They will get a load of me because I am more powerful than all of the hero’s combined! 

Triek: He right I Train him and hide him from the G1-G4 Ponies. Celestia didn’t know I had a son until now. Make me proud son. 

V: I will Dad *Then he dissaperd into thin air* 

To Be Continue. 

Dimenotinal Crossings Season 2. Espoide 5 Part 1. 

The Son of Treik V

In Triek HQ, Underground, Manhattan, Equestria 

Triek: HOW DID WE LOSSE? WE HAD CELESTIA WERE WE WANT AND CHARLES INTERFERES INCLUDING HIS SNOT NOSE BRATS FRIENDS! 

Aria: They had that Rainbow Power with them too and Sunset Shimmers. 

Sombra: Great we need a new plan 

Eclipse: Darala how will Dark Void be Ready?

Darala: If HAMSTERVILLE MOVE FASTER. Then he will be ready.

Hamsterville: I am moving fast I can.

Voice: I see that you that didn’t get the job done Dad. 

Sombra: WHO SAY THAT? 

Triek: SON? IS that you?

Then V came out as a human version of him self while smiles and wearing Dark Sunglasses too. 

V: Yea it me dad and I See the hero’s give you guys a hard time. 

Triek: If we haven’t get the job done if Charles haven’t save Celestia! 

V: How strong is Charles?

Sombra: Charles is stronger than others even his Anti Side Chris more Powerful too. 

V: Let me get this Dad and I will send Charles a big message by attacking his friends. So who he care the most that close to him. 

Aria: It Erin she is strong, Wing is Same level as Charles and also I heard two of there friends Shelby and Joe is coming too. If you attack Erin then they will come to help. 

V: Well more to get Charles come after me. They will get a load of me because I am more powerful than all of the hero’s combined! 

Triek: He right I Train him and hide him from the G1-G4 Ponies. Celestia didn’t know I had a son until now. Make me proud son. 

V: I will Dad *Then he dissaperd into thin air* 

To Be Continue.


End file.
